


One Night Stand

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, One Night Stands, Past Relationship(s), Past jaspidot, past lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Amethyst wakes up in a strangers bed with no memory of what happened the previous night. Based on the short and sweet game "One night stand". Human AU with brief mentions of sex, bad language and alcohol abuse (How else did Amethyst get this massive hangover?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Human Au. Random oneshot based on the game "One night stand". It's a sweet little game (the title is a little off-putting - it’s not actually about the night; it’s the morning after, like this story.) I saw Markiplier play through it, and I really liked the calming visuals and equally calm and professional dialogue and dating sim/ace attorney like gameplay. Main plot elements and twists (?) are loosely (but mostly) taken from the game, but I deviate a lot (to fit more Amedot in, of course). I also change it up because Amethyst isn’t a blank slate, unlike the dude you play as in One Night Stand. I saw the game about a month ago, so I’m not sure why it came to me in the form of an Amedot oneshot while I was on holiday. Anyway, enjoy as I continue to work on my commissions and other fanfics. There is non-described (mostly) mentions of sex throughout the fic, and at the end it gets a little more described. That's the reason for the M rating, apart from mentioned alcohol abuse and slight swears. I just did it to be safe.

_Ugh. My head. My stomach. I…feel like crap._

The first thing Amethyst noticed as she entered consciousness was the painful pounding in her head. Then she felt the complimentary queasiness in her stomach that came free with the pounding. Then, she found that this very soft bed that she was laying in was not hers.  _Ugh, this is not good._

She opened her eyes up to a very bright bedroom, and the pounding got worse. After allowing a minute for her eyes to adjust, she surveyed the scene by moving her head minutely. Any sudden movements made her feel nauseous. _Ugh, I musta had too much to drink. Where am I, anyway?_

She decided to explore her surroundings without actually moving. The bedroom was quite small, but featured very large windows that were letting the morning sun in through wispy, white curtains. She lay under a cream cover, dotted with green, round circles that looked a little like alien heads. _Cute, but not exactly my style. What's over to my right?_

She rolled over to her side away from the window, feeling the liquids in her stomach move around uncomfortably. She winced and put a pudgy hand to her gut, continuing her visual tour of the room. She looked at a door, which most likely led out of the bedroom, further into the unfamiliar house which was definitely not hers.

There was a drawer next to her with very eye-catching panties strewn out on them. She recognized them as hers instantly.  _Shit. What are those doing there?_ A quick sweep of her hand over her groin confirmed her suspicions.  _Oh goddammit I'm not wearing any pants_.

Before she could grab her underwear and shuffle them on, a sigh and minute ruffle of the covers froze her in place. It came from behind her, on the window side she had yet to examine. Amethyst quickly flipped over and saw the pale, small, smooth back of a stranger. The person had their head sunk into their pillow, so their face was hidden. But whoever they were, they had short, pale blond hair that stuck in every direction.  _My hair is probably way worse, but that is one scruffed up 'do. B-But wait. Did I sleep with this person? Oh geez..._

Amethyst hesitated to wake the stranger up. This was obviously a one night stand; waking up naked in a stranger’s bed was a pretty good indicator. But she couldn't remember the seemingly enjoyable experience. Should she ask the person what happened? Or should she just leave wordlessly, never to see them again? It didn't really matter, right? People did this all the time without concern. But this was the first time she had done anything like this. It wasn't really her thing to leave no impression. Would talking with them make it awkward? It was hard to weigh up which was the better choice, especially with a fogy and hung over mind. She instead procrastinated and looked around the bedroom again.

Amethyst's eyes scanned the room, spotting another draw in front of the bed. On the edge of the bed was her neon purple party t-shirt. She decided to search the floor for more items of clothing, preferably hers as she needed to retrieve them. On the soft blue carpet were her star cut-out jeans (recognizable as hers because she had made them).  _Man, I really got laid last night._

She spotted a few of her mystery partner's hastily thrown attire too. A white button-up top, black jeans. What stood out to her was a green bra that was too small to be hers.  _Oh. I slept with a woman. Score. Don't have to worry about bein' pregnant._

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a vibrating sound. Grinning to herself about dirty thoughts, she looked over to a side table to see her phone on silent. It was vibrating to get her attention, as somebody was calling her. She quickly rolled again to grab it, becoming nauseous. She looked at the caller ID. It was Pearl.

Seeing as her sexual partner was still lightly dozing, Amethyst politely declined the call from her probably anxious friend. Going onto her messages with Pearl (20+ unread), she had a look at the most recent ones.

_Amethyst, are you still at the club?_

_Did you go with the blond-haired girl?_

_Did you get home safe?_

_Are you at home?_

_Are you somewhere safe?_

_Are you currently in possession of your phone?_

_Please answer me._

_Please be okay._

Amethyst snorted. These were all pretty dramatic, and used (as usual for Pearl) proper grammar and lacked use of emojis and SMS abbreviations. They had spanned since midnight onward, where Amethyst guessed she had split up from her lithe friend at the club they had gone to. A text bubble appeared. Pearl was typing another message. Amethyst decided to beat her worried friend to it, writing back _relax p, im w/ the blondy in her bed._  The ambiguity of the text was very much on purpose, and Amethyst expected many follow up questions. She knew they would mostly be ones she could not answer, however.  _Remind me of her name, please_  and  _Where is that, exactly?_ came up, as expected. Amethyst hesitated to type back  _Idk_ , because although she was being truthful, it would cause Pearl to worry more. Judging by her messages, she had done enough worrying already.

But then, there was no time for that, because the alien covers were thrown over her head, blocking her from seeing the woman next to her leave the bed and dart out of the room, still naked. Amethyst made a startled sound and blinked in surprise.  _Oh. She's awake now, I guess._ The tanned girl removed the covers covering her head and looked to the now flung open door _. Where did she go? Why’d she do that? Why'd she leave without saying anything? Aren't I meant to do that? I mean, this is her house, right? Oh man, what if she wants me to leave? Ugh, this is too much for my head._

Amethyst winced, sitting up and clutching her forehead as her headache grew more intense. She bought her phone to her face again to message Pearl.  _Not now, we are talkinh._

She meant "talking", and even though they weren't talking, Amethyst knew they would have to at some point or another. Without waiting for Pearl's response, she put her phone down again. Rubbing her eyes with her palms, she groaned lightly as the light was still too much for her. Well, everything was, but she tried to block it out. She really needed to get some medicine for her nausea too. Hopefully the stranger had some. The girl started to pull the covers off when she noticed she was not wearing a thing. This didn't bother her too much until she noticed that the blond stranger had come back into the bedroom. Amethyst jumped and pulled the covers back up to hide herself. They had seen each other naked before, but she didn't exactly remember that, so she still felt uncomfortable revealing herself.

"Oh, hi" Amethyst greeted awkwardly. She waited for a response from the other girl, who watched her softly but stubbornly. She seemed to have put some clothes on - a light green tank top and shorts that looked like they matched the bed covers. She was also wearing glasses.

"S-Sorry about that. Throwing the covers on you and running off. Um, good morning" she stuttered, a little shy. "How did you sleep?" She had her hands behind her back, maybe fiddling them. She spoke with a higher pitched voice than Amethyst, and with more formality to it than the tanned girl. It was more nasally than raspy.

"Uh, good, I guess. But I feel really shit right now" Amethyst complained, getting straight to it and hoping to stir the other to provide some medicine.

"That makes sense. You drunk a lot last night" The small girl replied. Amethyst noticed that she was quite lean; not exactly muscled, just not bony like Pearl. She was curvy and petite.

"Ugh, yeah, I must have. I don't really remember" Amethyst tried to recall the number of drinks she had. Nothing came to her. Just like she didn't remember anything about this girl who was rather cute, if a little awkward. "What did we get up to last night?"

The other girl straightened, and then looked upset. She looked rather turbulent, but then she appeared to try and calm herself down for Amethyst's sake. "You don't remember?"

"Um...nope" Amethyst didn't really try to. She had too much of a headache, which was really grinding into her concentration. "All I remember is going to the club with my friends....um, Pearl, Garnet....oh, and Lapis"

"Lapis? Lapis Lazuli? She's your friend?" Her green eyes pierced Amethyst, and the lavender-haired girl couldn't tell what emotion was on the others face.

"Yeah. You know her?" Amethyst didn't want to talk about Lapis though. She rubbed between her eyes to try and beat her headache, hoping the green-clothed girl had some pills for the pain.

"Yes...and no..." she looked away "last night, we were actually on a-" she explained. However, Amethyst couldn't take it anymore.

"Sorry, but do you have something for headaches? And nausea? Nausea too, yeah. I'm really struggling over here."

Her eyes zipped back to Amethyst "Oh, yes, I have some medicine for that. I'll go get some for you." The small girl quickly ran off again.

_Ah, thankyou! Finally. But crap - she looked pretty disappointed that I said I don't remember anything. Maybe I should pretend I remember what happened? I'm pretty good at lying. But, nah, I'm digging myself a hole if I do that. I'll just be honest._

Amethyst wondered if she should try and gather up all of her clothes before the girl came back with her medicine. But she only reached for her underwear before feeling like she wanted to vomit, so she sat back and slid the garment on. The blond-haired girl came back as she readjusted the covers on herself.

"Hi again" Amethyst greeted casually.

"Hi. Here's your painkiller and something to quell your stomach" she handed her some tablets. She also gave her a glass of water to help swallow said tablets.

"Sweet, thanks." Amethyst quickly took the relievers and downed them along with some water. "Ah. I'll be much better soon."

"That's good" she smiled, almost proudly.

"So...umm" Amethyst was not sure how to ask, clinking her fingernails against the now empty glass cup, not making eye contact "What did we even do last night? Did we use a vibrator... o-or something?" She asked, looking around for something of that calibre.

"Um, no. I don't own any devices like that. It was just...us. We just....um...." the woman gripped her wrist with her other hand, and looked away, embarrassed to describe the actions they partook in.

"Oh, I see." Amethyst said, saving her the embarrassment. "I didn't do anything kinky or weird, did I? Nothing that I will regret the rest of my life?"

"No. I wasn't uncomfortable in any way. You were very gentle. You were very interested in my breasts, though. Quite….um, affectionate."

"Oh, heh heh." She laughed nervously, feeling her face warm up as she imagined her drunken self’s sexual antics. "I didn't go too rough or anything, right? I would hate to have left a mark."

"No. A-As I said, you were gentle with me." She cleared her throat. "So, you really don't remember anything?" She asked, sounding a little sad.

"Ah yeah... um, no, I mean. I mean "no"" she stuttered, seeing the disappointment on the girl's face grow. "And uh, I don't remember how I got here, and, um...h-how I met you"

The small blond girl looked saddened, her form slightly drooping. Amethyst wanted to say something to cheer her up, but there was nothing she could say. The rounder girl slumped back into the bed, her long lavender-tinted hair spreading out over the pillow as she just stared at the empty glass cup in her hands, feeling suddenly disappointed in herself.

"You must feel very confused, then"

Amethyst looked up at the unexpected response, meeting sympathetic green eyes behind cute, simple glasses "I, um...yeah, I am" she answered truthfully. There was a bit of hesitance after.

"Well, I-I can answer any questions about last night, after I met you, of course. I don't know what you were doing before that."

"Ah, right-"

"If you want to stay, that is. We don't have to talk if you don't want to." The girl quickly interrupted with a suddenly serious tone. Her eyes betrayed her though. She wanted Amethyst to stay and talk. Amethyst wanted to talk as well, so there was no problem.

"No no, I won't go. I wanna talk, don't worry. I have loads of questions"

"Okay. Good" she said simply, like she was relieved, like she had been expecting a different response. But then again, she may have been prepared for that response too.

"Okay, sooo....." Amethyst sat up again. "I had gone to the club with Pearl, Garnet, and Lapis" the blond looked a little funny at the mention of her friend with the dreary blue attire. "Oh yeah, you mentioned you knew Lapis, right? Or you sort of knew her?"

"Um, well, last night, me and her, we were.....set up, on a date." The skinny girl looked ashamed.

_Oh shit. Did I steal and bang Lapis' date?! I am in so much trouble!_

Amethyst's face must have shown the shock she was feeling, because the other put her hands out "uh, n-no, it's not what it looks like! It’s not like that! You didn't do anything wrong!"

Amethyst put her hands out too. "Whoa whoa whoa!! First question. T-This is my first question. Please explain what happened, because right now I feel really guilty."

The blonde growled "argh, it wasn't your fault, it was mine. I really stuffed up with Lapis Lazuli" her face looked pained.

"Whoa, shit. What did you do, exactly?" Amethyst attempted to calm herself to get the details. She knew Lapis' temperament, and her past experiences, so whatever happened wouldn't have been very nice.

"Okay." The green attired girl closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose. "As I said, Lazuli and I were set up on a date by a mutual friend of ours. And by friend, I mean, a person who was a past partner of mine. And, as it turns out, a past partner of Lazuli's also."

"Wait, wait, a past partner of Lapis'?" Amethyst asked for confirmation. _I only know of Lapis' previous partner, and that was-_

"Yes, Jasper. A complete clod"

"Jasper Quartz?"

"Affirmative"

"Ugh...I hate her." Amethyst snarled. "I can't believe I'm related to her."

"Wait, what?" It was the blonde's turn to be surprised. "R-Related?"

Amethyst sighed in annoyance "Yeah, she's my cousin. I'm Amethyst Quartz."

"I knew your first name, but..." she trailed off. Amethyst had time to think for herself.

_She knows my name, but I don't know hers. Is it too awkward to ask now? Yeah, I think it is. I'll just be cool and talk to her like I remember it, without actually mentioning it...._

"But, er, anyway, you said you had also gone out with Jasper?" Amethyst started up the questions again.

"Yes, a regrettable experiment when we were younger. I wasn't very interested to begin with, and I believe she was the same. We were more interested in getting into each other’s pants. As I said, an experiment." She sighed roughly. "Well, you can't get through life without a few errors. I think I'm better off now, anyway. I know now not to go out with just anyone."

Amethyst raised an eyebrow "ummm, what about me?"

"You're different" she dismissed quickly. Then, due to realising how fast she had said that, her face flushed. "Uh, um, I'll explain why! Later, after!" Her pitch rose to nearly a yell.

Amethyst chuckled a little. "Okay then" she couldn't help but smile at the flustered behaviour.

After taking a moment to settle down again, the blonde continued. "So, for some reason, Jasper still thinks we are friends. She noticed lately that I didn't have a partner, so she though it would be a good idea to set me up with her ex, Lapis Lazuli. Why would she think that? Maybe she thought Lapis needed someone too. So I went to the club to meet with her. She was...nice. She didn't really like me, but she didn't hate me either. She just wanted to be rid of me, I think. So, after awkwardly chatting and having something to drink, I left her. Alone. I just...went to hang around another side of the bar, away from her. She was incredibly dismissive, and I didn't feel wanted. Honestly, I wasn't looking for a relationship with Lazuli, but it was still quite the ordeal, and I really feel I handled it poorly, even if she wanted me gone. I shouldn’t have done that to her." The girl looked troubled.

"Ah geez, P-" Amethyst froze.  _P? P?! She's not Pearl! What am I saying?! But....it also feels right to say that. I think her name might start with "P". Maybe. I don't remember, but I have a feeling. A gut feeling. Let's hope she responds to it_.

"Uh, P..." the girl focused on her, seemingly fine with the nickname.  _Okay, cool. Now on to my sweet advice_.

"Listen. You know that Jasper's her ex, right?"

"Yes, well aware."

"Well do you know why they are exes? Why they aren't together anymore? That was one messed up relationship, dude. I'm really glad they are separated now. The stuff they did to each other...man, it was awful. Both of them are still pretty messed up from it, too. Hurting. Lapis has been all emo after it, and Jasper....seems to be tormenting others to feel better because of it. So, with Lapis...don't feel bad at all. Garnet says she's still not ready for another partner. I'm not even sure why she took Jasper's advice to meet you. Maybe she was feeling lucky or something. I dunno. But, anyway. Please don't feel too bad. It wasn't your fault. For now, Lapis wants to be alone. And you left her alone. If you tried anything, even if you just wanted to cheer her up, we could be in a much worse situation right now. You could totally be dead. She could have thrown you across the bar, ahaha!"

"P" laughed also. She looked a lot better than before. "Thankyou, Amethyst. For informing me on Lazuli. I had no idea."

"Yeah, she never used to be like that. Poor gal. No problem, by the way."

The blonde couldn't help but smile. Amethyst thought it was adorable, so she smiled too. Then her face unexpectedly shifted into a semi-frown. "Hey, I just realised. I'm meant to be answering your questions, not the other way around."

"Haha, yeah, what's up with that?” Amethyst cackled. She noticed the other brightened at the sound of her laughter. “Nah, I'm not mad. You actually did answer my question. I thought I had stolen you from her, remember? Actually, that brings me to question numbah two." She held up two pudgy fingers. "How did we meet? I'm guessing I was a rebound, heh heh"

"P" giggled again. "Technically, you did steal me from her, since we didn’t officially part, and technically, you were a rebound, too. It works out, nyeh heh." She grinned, moving over from in front of the bed to the side of the bed, about at Amethyst's feet.

"Yeah, I guess. ‘Kay, tell me more" Amethyst edged a little closer, nausea tablets working their magic, causing her not to feel sick as she made the movement.

"Yeah. Well, ah, as I said, I wandered and sat at different parts of the club, just as long as I was away from my "date". I eventually bumped into you and your friends. Garnet is the tall one, correct?"

"Pearl and Garnet are both tall"

"Yes, but Garnet has an afro, right? And she's black."

"Yeah, that's G. What about her?"

"She's the one who called me over, actually. She said I looked lonely. I thought all of you looked lonely, to be honest. You were all holding drinks and standing around."

"Well, we were there for a fun time, I’m guessing. None of us defined if that was drinking together or going to find someone to get with"

"I see"

"Aaaand now I remember…..We were also there for Lapis, because she said she had a date. Turns out it was you." She aimed her index fingers towards the blond.

"Wait, so...If Jasper never paired me and Lapis up...we never would have met" the blond realised, a surprised and blissful look dawning on her face.

"Hey, yeah, I guess. That's pretty lucky" Amethyst smiled warmly at her new friend, cupping her face in one hand and resting her elbow on her knee, which still resided under the patterned covers. The look must of had an effect on the other, because she slid closer, drawn in by her glow. She sat at the bed at Amethyst's side.

"Thanks Jasper" she whispered before sliding her hand into Amethyst's. The purple-haired girl blinked in surprise, looking down at their intertwining hands. The other traced circles in Amethyst's larger palm with her smaller thumb. She looked up at the distracted girl, who also looked up at the movement. The blond-haired girl took the moment to stare into her eyes, seemingly overwhelmed with a passionate feeling. Amethyst felt a blush forming on her face. _Um...oh...This is really delicate. I feel awkward. I'm not...I don't remember what we shared_.

Before she could say anything, the blond fluttered her eyes closed, leaned closer, and softly kissed her.

"Mmm" Amethyst murmured, confused but surprised. She wasn't expecting it to be so soft and sweet. It overtook her, despite being only a small gesture. She couldn’t help but kiss back gently, making her partner mewl. They broke apart to look at each other’s reactions, before wordlessly pressing against each other again. It didn't get bigger or more passionate. It remained short and sweet, with little caring kisses placed on each other’s faces. Despite being vigorous sexual partners the night before, neither of them wanted it to get heated. As Amethyst kissed, the soft pressure applied to her own lips had a sense of pulling familiarity.  _Maybe my memory is clearing up. I remember the feeling of these kisses. This is...really great. I don't know what else to say. Apart from...she really likes me, too. A lot. I can feel it in the way she touches me. It’s not sexual, or rough. She’s super soft, and pretty passionate. This person really is into me. What did I do to get her to like me so much?_

Amethyst suddenly desperately wanted to know. She needed to know more about this person. How did they meet? What did they do before they had sex? Why was she so enthralled with Amethyst? And why was Amethyst so enthralled with her? What did she do right?

Before she could pull away to ask, the blond leaned further and gently pushed her down so she was laying on her back, her glossy light purple hair spreading out over the pillow. She took a moment to admire Amethyst before climbing on the bed, on top of her. The covers still separated them, as well as the blonde’s clothes, but Amethyst was still pretty much naked underneath.

"W-Wait. I'm not really up for r-round two" she stuttered, suddenly shy.

The girl pulled back, as she had been leaning down to kiss Amethyst. "Um, no, me neither. I grinded a little too hard last night, and I feel a little sore now. Don't worry." She resumed leaning down, Amethyst feeling her breath on her lips.

"No, um, sorry." She pulled herself up, the other girl backing up. "I just...I still don't know anything about you." She admitted, ashamed. She couldn't make eye contact with those green eyes. "I feel close to you…but I feel lost, too. I can't do anything until I know you better. And I'm really sorry, because you already know everything about me. You’re already familiar with me. So you're ready to go, and I'm not..." she trailed off, disappointment evident in her tone.

There was a silence where Amethyst felt awful. The skinny blond spent it gathering her response, which Amethyst thought she didn't want to hear.

"No. That's okay. You're still confused. I completely understand if you feel uncomfortable." She still held Amethyst's hand, which she squeezed comfortingly. The gesture made Amethyst's heart jump.  _Oh, she's so sweet. I nearly can't take it._

"Th-thanks. I, uh, really appreciate it." Amethyst thanked. There was again a tender, delicate feeling between them, something more. But Amethyst made it clear that she needed more info, and that took priority. The blond broke the moment.

"What else do you want to know?" She asked.

"Well, uh, what did we do after you joined us?" Amethyst started, wanting to pick up what happened from where her memory left off.

"Um, I remember Garnet buying me and you a drink. Well, I think she bought all of us a drink. Me, you, herself and Pearl. She and Pearl started talking more, so that left me and you to introduce ourselves."

Amethyst nodded. _I wonder if Garnet had a feeling about her. Us. She **is** pretty good with stuff like that. That mega-lesbian..._

"Then I recall Pearl and Garnet sitting down at a table, and we didn't follow because you were telling me about your sexuality. You said you were pansexual. I told you I was gay, lesbian. We just talked about little things after that. You had a few more drinks, but I didn't because I knew I had to drive home. That's where there was a bit of trouble."

"Oh? What happened?" Amethyst perked up.  _Did she take me home and run into some trouble along the way?_

"We were just sitting at the bar when two men approached us-well, me. They started hitting on me, and I told them to leave me alone."

_Oh, it wasn't the drive home. There were some assholes at the club._

The blond then huffed "They didn't leave me alone. That provoked me. Then you became agitated too. You told them to leave me alone, and then they made fun of us. You know, the usual. You defended me from them by standing in their way. I'm really glad you didn't fight them, because it was two against one and I didn't want you to get hurt. They didn't touch me when you stood in front of me, though. You were like a....a, I dunno, a scrappy little soldier." She grinned.

"Oh, cool. I roughhouse from time to time. I coulda taken 'em" Amethyst hovered her fists in front of her and swung a few times for effect. "But I didn't actually fight them?"

"No. They didn't hit you, either. They just stood chest to chest against you and challenged you. You really held your ground. I don’t think I could do that if our roles were reversed. They would have pushed me over. I'm not really made for fighting. I like building and fixing things."

"That's pretty cool. I'm crap at making things, so I just break 'em."

The blond stifled a laugh. Amethyst laughed too. The atmosphere was so nice, and it felt like they had known each other for ages, and not just under 12 hours like they had actually know each other for. Amethyst asked for the next part of the recount.

"Right. So the guys caused a bit of a fuss because you were preventing them from getting to me. Thanks again for that, by the way."

"Oh, um, no problem. Any time, for you, hah" she brushed her fist past her nose like she was wiping blood, grinning proudly at the blond.  _Go last night me! I was tough for my lady! Wait, what am I saying? Er, thinking, I mean._   _What am I thinking?_

"Appreciated" she said, snickering a bit. "But anyway, Garnet came up behind them and put her hands on their shoulders, hard. I thought it was pretty funny because they jumped. It was also pretty funny because she was at least a head taller than both of them. But then I was frightened again because then they wanted to fight Garnet."

"Garnet coulda taken ‘em, easily" Amethyst butted in, sticking up for her friend.

"I believe she could've, Amethyst." She rubbed Amethyst's hand again, as if wanting the other to know she was on the same side. "But I didn't want her to get kicked out of the bar, or more importantly, hurt."

"Right, right"

"Fortunately, the bartender was watching the whole thing. He made them leave with the help of his bouncer."

"Aww yes, good guy bartender!" Amethyst fist pumped, her vibrant hair jostling at the movement

"Yes, he was very courteous to us."

"That's great." Amethyst beamed. "I'm glad it worked out well"

"Yeah. But our story is not over yet!" She said excitedly, raising a tiny fist.

"Oh, cool" _That's cute_.

"But, there isn't much that's exciting left, either. It was rather uneventful before we came home. Don't get too excited, actually." she laughed awkwardly.

"That's okay, I guess."

"Yeah. We pretty much just talked again. You had another drink, and Pearl and Garnet left. They just waved awkwardly. We were too busy talking and laughing to really say goodbye."

The tanned girl perked up "That explains Pearl's messages to me. She got a little worried when I didn't answer back." Amethyst grabbed her phone from the side table and showed them to the blond.

She took them in "Ah, I see. I thought you said you messaged her to say that you were okay. You said you did that." Her tone hardened as she handed back the phone.

Amethyst started to sweat nervously. "U-Um, I don't remember saying that."

"Ugh, of course you don't" she pinched the bridge of her pointy nose.

"Uh, um, but look. I did it before, when I woke up. See?" Amethyst pushed the phone into the other girls face.

"Y-Yes, I see. Just remember to message your friends to let them know you are safe next time, okay?"

"Okay. Sorry"

"Apologize to Pearl, not me"

"Ahh yeah, right" the purple haired girl quickly set to writing an apology to Pearl (which rudely did not have much effort in it. She figured she could clear things up with the paranoid girl later in person). After that, she put the phone down and refocused on their conversation. "How did I get here, then?"

"Well, I-I drove you here. To my house. You were going to be all alone, drunk in a bar full of men and other women. I took you home with me so you weren't at their mercy, a-and because you were really nice to me, talking to me after I failed with Lazuli, a-and you protected me. You made my night a whole lot better. And I feel like that Pearl and Garnet left you to me, t-trusting me with you. So, yeah, I took you home." She couldn't keep her eyes on Amethyst for very long as she spoke. Amethyst had a feeling why.

"To have your way with me while I was drunk" Amethyst grinned, wiggling her eyebrows. "You were no better than the club people, P"

"Ah, no! That's not it! I-I didn't, um...well, not exactly...."

"Clearly it was on your mind. You went to that club expecting to get laid, yeah? By Lapis, at least. Why else would you take me home?" Amethyst questioned knowingly, understanding her behaviour because it was pretty much her own. _It’s no use tryin’ to hide it, heh._

The pale girl straightened and balled her hands into tight fists suddenly “Well, you were completely okay with having your way too!” she growled defensively, looking threatened and flushed. Then her features softened a bit as Amethyst remained silent and she realised she was being rude.

The blond girl sighed angrily, annoyed that she was being seen through, her face red. "I just thought....I hadn't had sex in a while, and it was a chance to...partake… in some. When I met Lazuli, I felt defeated immediately because she didn't seem to be interested in that. She wasn't interested in me. B-But then, when you came, and were so nice, I thought I had another chance, so I took it. I'm sorry." She looked like she was in deep trouble. Amethyst’s face slipped into a comforting smile.

"Don't be. To be honest, aaaand as you know, I was looking for the exact same thing. I hadn't gotten any in ages, so I went with the others to hopefully find someone. And I did. Looks like it all worked out.”

The thin girl listened, uncurling her fists now. But she seemed she was still not done with being angry. Or, maybe she was. She just wasn’t satisfied, most likely with herself. She hissed again “Now I sound like a sex-deprived fool, controlled by my urges. Are you disgusted that we used each other? That I used you?” Amethyst felt the mood drop. She quickly had to fix that.

She gripped the blonds hand tighter, which was still in her hand. "No, no, we didn't. I don't think we did.” The purple-haired girl felt honesty would defuse the situation. “Look… I've never done this before, a-a one night stand-"

"M-Me neither" she stuttered, looking a little shocked that Amethyst wasn’t angry.

"Yeah, see? We don't have the experience of just...doing it once and leaving without a word, y'know? Seeing as we are still here together." She gestured to the both of them. "I don’t see you as that. We didn't think of each other as objects to use and not care about. I can t-tell its different" she looked down to their hands, and the blond followed her gaze. She looked back up into her eyes. "Our intentions might have been a little different and more urge-fuelled in the beginning. But it sounds like we had a really fun night last night. Not just the sex."

"Y-Yeah, we did" the blond girl stuttered, trying to make herself smile.  _Mm, that won't do._

Amethyst hesitated a little before leaning closer, tugging at the others hand gently. _I feel a little less awkward now ‘cause we talked. I’m more comfortable with her now, after hearing more about her, and us. So, I may as well…_

Her partner closed the gap eagerly, gladly accepting the comfort. This kiss was a little more desperate. It came across as a thankyou, and a _I need you._  But the other remained docile for Amethyst, which she appreciated. She let Amethyst decide what to do. The purple haired girl slowly took her hand out of the others and moved both of her hands up into the pale blond hair. The other girl murmured gently as she softly pulled at knots that she had probably created last night. The blond whimpered in thanks, and she slid her hands to Amethyst's bare sides, gently running her fingernails against them. The contact made Amethyst shiver, and she accidentally pulled away. The other looked at her in concern, her green eyes asking if she was alright. No words were needed, just the action of resuming what they were doing was enough. They continued sweetly for a while, before Amethyst eventually broke it.

"Better?" She asked, smiling.

"Hmm, yes, better." The blond answered meekly, unable to stop smiling.

Amethyst pulled her close into a hug. The blond sighed as she rested her head on Amethyst’s shoulder as her arms made her way around her back. Amethyst put her arms around her too, leaning into her embrace. _Crap_. _I really like you._ _And maybe it’s stupid, but I think…I want this to be more than a one night stand_ _. I’m likin’ you for you, not for your bod. Although you do got a rockin’ one, heh. All nice and curvy. You're cute and pretty addictive too. And you really have a thing for me. That makes you double cute. You’re just….mmm._ Amethyst sighed too and nuzzled into her partner. They stayed cuddling for quite some time.

"So, um, I've been wondering..." Amethyst began, letting go, after a while. The green clothed girl watched her curiously. "Who was on top, and who was on bottom?"

"Pfft. Really?" Her lips tugged into a smile, despite trying to look unamused.

Amethyst nodded.  _Aww, she's cheered up now._

"Well if you really want to know, we alternated. At the start, I was on top. Then, halfway through, there was a switchover. You took over for a while. Then it was me again. Then we got tired and fell asleep."

"You make sex sound like shift work" Amethyst snorted.

"Uh, I didn't know how else to describe it, heh" she looked embarrassed, looking away and folding her arms.

"Meh, I think it’s funny." Amethyst blinked lazily.  _Man, she's bein' adorable again. I really got lucky last night. And she did too, not to brag or anything, heh. But right now, I'm feeling a little hungry. And I'm sick of sitting in her bed naked. I'll ask her to leave so I can change. I'm still not THAT comfortable, heh._

"Um, hey, do you mind if you leave the room for a moment? I wanna put some clothes on" Amethyst explained, tugging the blankets up higher over her chest as they had slid down a little when they had kissed.

"O-Oh, yeah, sure." The blond got off her legs and off the bed, making her way to the door. She stopped as a thought formed "Instead, would you like to take a shower?"

"Do I stink?" Amethyst pretended to be hurt. It actually did pull on her conscience a bit, and she wanted to subtly sniff her fuzzy armpits to check if her scent was positive.

"I...I just thought you'd like to feel cleaner and more awake"

_Yeah, I probably do stink. But that's really considerate of her. I do feel a bit gross. Um, but I might wait until I get home._

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll just wait until I get home"

"Okay" she got to the doorway before Amethyst called out to her.

"Wait, um, I am hungry though. Um..." Amethyst began.  _Oh geez, what am I saying? This is rude. By a normal persons standards, I’m pretty sure this is rude._

"Of course, you must be. What do you usually eat?" The blond asked, adopting a pose and looking like a severely underdressed waitress. Amethyst wasn’t sure if it was on purpose or not.

"Mac and cheese in a packet, thanks" Amethyst ordered, wiping water from her squinting eyes as she yawned.  _Cool, she didn't think it was rude._

"I don't have that. Um, how about pancakes instead? They're from a packet mix."

"Ooo, yummy, even better" Amethyst grinned and licked her lips.

The kind blond giggled at Amethyst's excited behaviour towards packet mix pancakes before wandering off to presumably the kitchen to start making said pancakes.

 _Aww sweet, pancakes! Okay, better get dressed then_.

Amethyst pulled the patterned covers off, revealing her tubby naked form to nobody but herself. She ran her hands through her tattered and messy mane, which had remnants of sweat in it.  _Gross. Guess it really did get heated_. _But then again, when is sex not heated?_ She shook her head and rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out, groaning. Swinging her legs to the side of the bed, she felt a weak, dull pain between them, a bruise.  _Ouch. She did say that she grinded hard. I guess I did too. It was probably worth the stiffness I'm feeling now. Probably. Bummed I can't remember now_   _though._

Amethyst's feet touched the floor, and for her second time (alcohol having destroyed her ability to remember the first) she stood in the bedroom. She reached over to her purple top that was laying on the bed still, slipping it on her torso over her head. Then she stumbled forward when reaching for her star-cut out jeans, aptly named for the cut out, open sections that were shaped into stars. She put them on over her appealing panties. _Okay, cool, got my main stuff, apart from my phone._

But when she wandered back to the side table next to the bed to grab her phone, she realised her breasts were quite free to move around when she moved.  _Ah dammit, forgot my bra. Where is that thingy, anyway?_

She took five minutes to search the room before giving up. She considered wearing the green pair on the floor instead. Picking them up, she inspected the size of them.  _No, wearing each other’s clothes is for couples.....but, isn't that what we are now? I mean, we did just kiss. What are the rules here? Are there any rules? I'm confused. Buuut, I shouldn't worry ‘bout it. Besides, these are too small for me. They fit in my hand well, though. U-Um, wait, wasn't I pretty touchy last night?_ Amethyst slipped her hand over the cup padding _. Ah...I think I see why. So small and adorable...and probably soft, and when I touch them, they would...Dammit, stop thinking about her boobs, Amethyst! Think about your own boobs!_

The purple haired girl glanced around the room, determined to find her black bra. She really wanted to get around without her breasts jostling everywhere. Amethyst jumped onto the bed and rolled over to the other side, before tumbling off the edge with a thump. _Yeah, I got agility! But crap, that hurt my boobs._ While she lay on the floor, she took the chance to look under the bed, and then she got on her knees and peeked in the covers. Her thoughts began to wander again, however, trying to trigger a memory of those soft cushions attached to her sexual partner's chest. Those thoughts eventually led to something more useful, as she had the idea to call her friend with the cute lady lumps to help with the search.  _Four eyes are better than two! And my two eyes can also look at and appreciate...ah, I'm doing it again..._

She made her way to the door and opened it. Beyond the bedroom was a small hallway that included a bathroom, and past that was the kitchen, connected to the lounge room. She couldn't see that, however, because there was a wall in the way. Instead of finding her partner in the kitchen, she called out what she knew of her name.

"Hey P!! I can't find my bra!"

She heard tiny, scuffling footsteps before seeing the smaller girl come down the hallway. "Your black one? I'll help you find it."

"Thankyou" Amethyst said, almost sighing in relief. Or was she wanting to sigh because she was in love? She didn't know, she was just glad to be in the same vicinity as her girlfriend (?). The two searched the room for another five minutes before "P" easily found the black pair under the covers.

"I checked there!" Amethyst growled, frustrated with herself and annoyed that the cute blond could find the much bigger pair. She just chuckled and held Amethyst's bra on her own smaller chest proudly. She made Amethyst wrestle for it, where they both abused the opportunity to touch and brush up against each other. Purple against green. Pale skin on brown. Thick against thin. The blond decided it was time for breakfast as she reported she had smelt something burning. Amethyst quickly slipped her t-shirt off (the chef was already running to the kitchen) put her bra on, then slid her t-shirt back on (always an annoying experience).

"Dammit!" The green attired girl yelled as they made it to the kitchen. The underside of the first batch of pancakes, they discovered, had been burnt. The blond rushed over and manned the pan.

"I'll eat 'em" Amethyst offered. She didn't mind, as long as she had a topping too.

"I don't want you to have burnt pancakes. You're my girl-g-guest. T-That's rude of me...t-to offer you burnt food" she stuttered, looking down. They were both well aware of that slip up, and now Amethyst knew that they were thinking along similar lines.

"How much mix is left?" Amethyst went along with pretending she didn't hear, pointing at the pancake mix bottle.

The green eyed girl focused solely on the bottle, grabbing it and looking at the transparent part where the amount left could be seen. She didn't look at Amethyst when she replied "There isn't much left". Amethyst felt the girl's nerves radiating off of her nearly physically.  _Is she thinking of asking me?_

"T-Then we should salvage these pancakes. What if there isn't enough left for another one in there?" Amethyst suggested, her heart picking up too. _Argh, why am I getting nervous? We slept together, dammit! Cool it, cool it._

Amethyst managed to calm down once again, wiping a hand over her face. She watched the pale girl work to save the pancakes that were already on the pan. "Right. I don't want to lose our breakfast" she growled out, flipping them and waiting. There was a brisk silence that simmered alongside the pancakes. A spatula was used to peel the crispy pancakes from the heated pan, and to dump them on an accompanying plate.  
"Here's the first batch. They a-aren't very good. Just wait a moment and I'll make some nicer ones for you." There were two medium-ish sized pancakes, black on one side, and a slightly lighter tone of black on the other.

Amethyst just hummed and moved closer to her, sliding her feet lazily. She made it look like she was going for the plate with the crispy food.  _I'm gonna fix this_.

She moved directly behind the nervous being, who seemingly kept her attention on tending to the fresh batch of pancakes. The purple-haired girl knew however, that she was completely focused on where Amethyst was. The girl was acting as if she were frozen, or on some frizzed version of autopilot. This anxious behaviour was not needed, Amethyst thought. What was needed was action.

Amethyst stepped forward and pressed up against the other's back, feeling her go stiff and gasp. She slowly slid her arms around her lean waist and rested her hands on her tiny tummy. Seeing as they were the same size, Amethyst pressed her face into the short, scruffy hair of the other, murmuring gently as the blond strands tickled her nose. She made sure to be as affectionate as possible to get the message across.  _I'm thinking the same thing. I wanna be your girlfriend. If we aren't girlfriends already, that is. It isn't exactly clear, is it? You're just not sure how to say it, and neither am I. I just want you to not make it a big deal for yourself._

"W...what are y-you-"

"With our pancake situation, I think we should go halvies" she said simply. The bulkier girl lowered her head and rested it on the smaller girl's shoulder. She jumped at the feeling of Amethyst's breath on her neck. "There's two here that aren't burnt" she peered down at the slowly cooking pancake batter over the thin shoulder of the other, seeing her head turning slightly to glance at the tanned girl's face.

"R-Right. N-Not burnt yet, anyway." She stuttered, being a little self-derogatory.

Amethyst sighed contently and drooped herself further onto the nervous girl. She nuzzled a little at her neck, causing a little shiver of pleasure to jolt up her. Amethyst closed her eyes and breathed "I don't think they'll burn. You're makin' 'em for us, so you're not gonna burn them." Her care and trust were evident in her words, and her warm body hugged the blond's frazzled one, saying the same thing. "But anyway, there's two more there." Amethyst leaned the two over slightly in the direction of the crispy pancakes on the plate. "I think we should both have a burnt one and a nice one" she rasped below a listening ear, causing another shiver. "Then we both get two pancakes each, and one of us doesn't have to eat just the burnt ones for the sake of the other, y’know?"

There was silence again as the new pancakes were scooped and flipped over on their goopy faces. It again was a little awkward, but there was now something a little relaxing, too.

"Hmm..." Amethyst's embrace was finally accepted as a calmer variant of her cute companion leaned back into it, exhaling. "I like your idea, Amethyst" she sighed, almost a happy purr. She relaxed her form from being rigid and anxious. Amethyst leaned forward more to equal out the balance, purring happily too.  _There we go._

Breakfast was soon set up on the small table in the kitchen. There were bottles of honey, syrup, jams, and a salt shaker for some reason (Amethyst). There was also a wad of butter that was only used by the smaller girl. Amethyst had eaten all of her burnt pancake first. It left a charred, bad taste in her mouth, and she had to spend a while after chewing on crispy flakes. She made a sour face, which the other noticed.

"Why did you eat that one first?" Came from across the table accompanied with some sort of light chuckle. The blond watched Amethyst with her face resting in her palm, pushing up her glasses to readjust them. The sun from an unnoticed window hit her just right, the golden beams bouncing and twisting off her dishevelled hair and brightening her smile.

Amethyst poked her tongue out and inspected dark flakes on it. She drew it back in. "If I eat the gross one first, then I can enjoy the nice one and end my breakfast on a good note" she explained, putting jam AND honey on the nice pancake.

"Oh! That's a very tactical approach. I-I didn't really take you for a tactician."

"Haha, I'm not a tactician!" Amethyst snorted. "I'm just a good eater, heh heh"

The paler girl suddenly began to snicker, her face becoming devilish in the innocent morning sun "Nyeh heh heh, yes you are..." she made eyes at Amethyst, a light blush dusting her pointy little nose.

Amethyst flushed "uh, heh, um, d-did you just-"

"Yes, I did" she grinned mischievously. "Also, I'm not lying" she purred, both her confidence and blush growing as she revelled in teasing Amethyst.

Amethyst chuckled, finding the flirting to be very cute if not a little embarrassing "I uh, walked right into that one, huh?"

“Mhmm”

Amethyst looked back at the thinner girl, who looked quite proud of herself as she cut up and lightly consumed her pancakes, now following Amethyst's idea and eating the charred one first. Her face changed as she swallowed a piece, and she stuck out her tongue. "Ugh..."

Amethyst snorted and chuckled lightly.

The two continued to talk and eat breakfast, throwing naughty, immature jokes and sweet compliments into the mix of entertaining banter.

* * *

 

It was soon to hit 11am, and Amethyst stepped out into the brisk air of the concrete jungle of Empire city. She shivered in her purple t-shirt, crossing her arms over her chest. The scruffy girl was followed quickly by the one who housed her for the night, who held a black leather jacket in her hands.

“Amethyst, wait, Amethyst” she padded up quickly to the bulkier girl, who turned and smiled at the sound of her own name on her partner’s voice.  

“Ah, forgot this. Thanks, heh” Amethyst thanked, receiving the jacket and slipping it on her strong form. The shoulder pads made her look even stronger. She knew this, so she flexed for the girl in the tank top, grinning and wiggling her eyebrows.

“Oooh, heh heh” the blond giggled indulgently, holding a hand up to her face shyly.

“Like whatcha see?” Amethyst asked teasingly, getting more embarrassed laughter in response.

“Y-Yes, hehe”

Amethyst let go of her pose and sighed happily, enjoying her supposed last moments with this girl. The blond walked out the apartment lobby door to say goodbye, but then realised how cold it was. Amethyst caught a glimpse of her hard nipples poking through the green tank top before they were subconsciously covered.

“ooo, cold. Just lemme get my hoodie for a sec” she raced back inside as Amethyst snickered. A moment later, she came back with a darker green hoodie on, covering her thin green tank top. She also wore lime tracksuit pants to cover what her shorts couldn’t.

Amethyst looked at her “Wow, you really weren’t kidding when you said your favourite colour was green.”

“Yep” she answered before sighing. She looked at everywhere except Amethyst before staring at her own feet “I um, I want you to have this” she fiddled with something in her hoodie pocket before pulling it out. A piece of paper. She presented it to Amethyst, who took it from her. The blond nervously put her hands in her pockets and breathed out cold air.

The purple-haired girl took the small slip and looked at what had been scribbled on it in – you guessed it – green pen.

_0784 547 333 – Peridot <3   >:3_

_HER NAME! It’s Peridot!! Haha, I knew it started with P! Peri-dot. Peri. Dot._

“Please call me using the number inscribed on there. Soon, if you could.”

Amethyst looked back up at the antsy girl in front of her, who was maybe fiddling with her fingers behind her back. She grinned “Yeah, sure, _Peridot._ ” the name sounded weird in her head, but her lips formed and pronounced it like she had recited it many times before. _It’s strange what your brain remembers…maybe she was really good in bed and I shouted it a few times, I dunno, heh. It’s a different name. But I’ll definitely remember it now._

“Thanks for everything, again” Amethyst said, still apprehensive about leaving without setting things straight.

“Aha, no problem” There was a nervousness in the other’s voice that tipped off to Amethyst that maybe _again_ they were thinking of the same thing. But for some reason, she didn’t act on it.

“Well…um, later, Peri” Amethyst farewelled, walking down the brick stairs to the paved footpath. She began to look for a taxi or bus, needing to stand on her toes to see past the tops of parked and moving cars.

“Um, Amethyst, wait” Peridot said, coming down the stairs and onto the street in bare feet.

“Whoa, let’s not talk on the busy street with bare feet. You’ll get them trampled or you’ll lose the feeling in ‘em. It’s cold out here. The concrete is freezing.” Amethyst said, dragging Peridot back up the steps to the carpeted apartment lobby.

“Mm, r-right” Peridot said with a shiver as she touched the rough carpet with the pads of her feet. She looked at Amethyst, who was holding onto her shoulder with one hand gently.

“You got somethin’ you wanna tell me?” Amethyst looked her in the eye with a faint blush, but she couldn’t keep a smile off her face.

“U-Um, yes. It’s been weighing on my mind all morning” Peridot said, looking nervous but not away from Amethyst. She seemed determined. “Last night, I-I said something, and I’m pretty sure you don’t remember it, but I feel like I need to tell you so I don’t feel awkward around you” she said rather fast.

Amethyst’s smile faltered a bit, but she nodded. _Hmm, ok, I thought I was being asked out here._

“I um….okay.” She sighed to collect herself. “I said some…..intimately serious words…..w-while we were making love….” The lean blond stuttered out, dipping her head and leaning closer to Amethyst to perhaps hide her bright red face from the outside world.

Amethyst’s mouth hung open, and she began to stutter. “O-Oh…y-you mean like…? The “L” word?” _Oh, hoh, hoh shit._

She gripped Amethyst’s open jacket tightly “Yes. T-That exactly.”

* * *

 

 _During a spur of the moment, impromptu grinding session, Peridot had found a very good position on Amethyst. It benefited herself more than the lavender haired girl, who mostly tried to lazily kiss her when she wasn't panting too much. Amethyst watched her with glassy eyes, alcohol taking its effect, along with the exhaustion that sex tended to cause, since it was a physical activity_.

 _Gripping onto Amethyst rather tightly, the blond-haired girl was reaching her climax. Fuelled by the moment, too tired to care and just utterly pleasured and loved up, she spurted some important words_.

 _"Ah, hah, hah...mmm, Amethyst...." she paused to build herself up, grinding and pushing herself hard on Amethyst "...uh...ngh, I...love you..." she murmured with a shiver as she orgasmed. She didn't notice what she had said until it was too late_.

S _he jumped when she heard herself, and looked nervously at Amethyst. The rounder girl rubbed herself on Peridot and grunted, hitting her own high. She looked like she was enjoying herself, but not knowing what she was thinking was killing the blond. Seeing there was a lapse in action, mostly kissing, Amethyst leaned forward and captured her lips with her own, grabbing for Peridot's breasts for probably the twentieth time that night. She didn't seem to notice her sexual partner's anxiousness, and went on to make out with and fondle her again, not a care in the world_.

* * *

 

“Oh, I see” Amethyst nodded, trying hard not to break into laughter. Peridot was already embarrassed. _Holy shit I am so pissed at not remembering that._

"I was really scared that you were mad at me, because you didn't say anything back." Peridot’s voice was an ashamed whisper.

"By that point, I musta been pretty much gone. Exhausted. I probably didn't even hear you, heh." Amethyst admitted, snickering. She put a finger to her eye to wipe away a sly tear.

Peridot couldn’t help but smile at Amethyst’s growing contagious laughter, despite being pretty much mortified. "That's why I jumped out of bed really quickly when I realized you were still there. I didn't know you'd still be there. I thought you would have left, especially after I had said something like that. I couldn't face you. And there you were, just so confused the whole time, ha ha. You didn't even know what I had said."

"Ahaha!” Amethyst laughed and snorted. “Peri, oh man. I have no recollection of that whatsoever."

"When you said that you didn't remember, I was so relieved but disappointed at the same time. You didn’t seem to remember my slip up, but you didn't remember any of the good times we had either." By this point, Peridot was laughing too, putting a hand on her gut as she gasped.

Amethyst sniffed, calming herself down "Aww, I'm sorry. I wish I didn't get so drunk so we could be going over the good times right now."

“Heh heh, it’s okay” Peridot giggled before straightening herself out. Amethyst sighed after their tension relieving laugh. There was a silence which was happy, but the feeling could’ve gone down the drain easily depending on the next words said.

“For the record, Pear” all the nicknames were coming back “I find what you said super cute”

Peridot huffed with a blush on her face, a bit flattered, but also annoyed.

“I mean, there’s no way I’m ready for those words just yet-“ she saw the girl in green freeze. “-but now I know I did a good job”

Peridot growled and shoved her hands in her pocket, flustered and irritated. Amethyst had a way with words. She also had a way with her body.

And then Amethyst used that body to capture her in a cuddle and give her a big smooch. The leather jacket brushed up against Peridot’s soft green hoodie, and Amethyst was careful not to step on her exposed feet as she stood as closely as possible. The blond gripped at her jacket-covered sides and sighed heavily. Amethyst indulged herself, finding Peridot tasted like their breakfast of sugar and pancakes. She even ran her teeth over the blond’s bottom lip, getting a restrained moan. They soon parted, Amethyst pulling away.

“I take that as you aren’t mad?” Peridot asked, abashed and fixing her bumped glasses. She clung onto Amethyst as smoothly as possible, the purple-haired girl seeing her little excited jitters.

“Not in the slightest, babe” she put a kiss on that pointy nose of hers, admiring her bedazzled gaze behind those dorky glasses before pulling away. The purple haired girl began to head back outside, back home. “Seeya Peridot”

Peridot was completely lost in seeing Amethyst go. Then she regained herself to ask one final question. “Wait!”

Amethyst turned around at the building’s exit, puzzled.

“Are we girlfriends?” Peridot shouted over the distance.

Amethyst decided here she could be super cool and hot. “Did that kiss tell you anything?”

The hooded blond held a hand over her heart and subtly fist-pumped. “Call me” she managed to say.

**Author's Note:**

> It was tricky to write as I had to avoid using Peridot’s name pretty much the whole time to stick to the plot; I had to substitute it for so many things so it wouldn’t get repetitive. Hope I didn’t make it too annoying. Also, don’t call Peridot’s number because that could literally be anyone. Idek I just typed random numbers.  
> 


End file.
